You Make My Heart Stop
by Unknowndiva
Summary: Bree & Chase: A cute love story...Until health problems & pregnancy get in the way. Can they both survive the pregnancy with all the bumps in the road, or is it too much to handle?
1. Positive!

**Hey guys, heres a new story I've been working on. I hope you really like it because it's a real stretch for me to write since I don't know very much about both topics, but with research, I'm managing lol. I am going to post the next chapter tomorrow morning or afternoon since a lot of the story is pretty much already written. Oh, and I decided I'm going to start posting my responses to reviews at the start of each chapter, if any, because I always read them and they always are so nice, and I felt bad for not responding back to let you guys know how thankful I am, so I'm going to start, in all my stories. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and please review what you guys think so I know you guys like the story so far, thx :)**

 **Heres the prologue:**

Bree and Chase walked up the walkway to the house, holding hands, smiles plastered on their face. Before Bree could press the doorbell, she was swooped into Chase's embrace and was touching foreheads with the boy that holds her heart.

"You know I love you right?" He spoke, his mint breath tickling her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"You know I love you more right?" She responded, her eyes holding a playful, gentleness to them.

"I don't think thats possible," He smirked, his eyebrows raising, sensing a challenge.

"And why not?" She asked, smirking, her tone rising.

"Because Bree Davenport, you make my heart stop," He said solemnly, his eyes hazel eyes staring deeply into her brown ones, before taking his muscular hands, and cupping her delicate face. Then in one swift motion, he brought her small lips to his own, and compressed. He kissed her, not a nasty, sloppy kiss, but one that held meaning, and depth, simply making love.

And thats all they did, make sweet passionate love, to show ones worth. Adorable, as the family would call it. True love, as the movies would call it. Meant to be, the world would call it.

But Chase knew, it was time to take it to the next level. He knew they wanted to spend the rest of their life together. Although they were underaged, everyone approved of their relationship, they knew their boundaries, and they were responsible. It was time to make changes. The change was simply switching their relationship status from "in a relationship" to the option after, on their social media accounts, but it meant so much more. It meant that they were settled, there was no question, they were made for each other. And to prove this, a expensive, shiny, ring was placed on each spouses finger. Bree & Chase's wedding was wonderful, I mean, they did have a billionaire father. Everyone attended, it was wonderful. But sometimes 17 year olds get a little out of hands, and lets just say both spouses can say good-bye to their virgin days. No one found out, all was good. That is until, sweet little Bree was found, hair deep, spewing into the toilet. And the story starts off when Bree and Caitlyn are hovering over the sink in the bathroom, staring at Bree's pregnancy test.

"Positive?!" They both yelled.

 **Thats the prologue, read the next chapter in a minute**


	2. I'm so scared

**The prologue was pretty short, so decided to post the 1st chapter. I kind if split the 1st chapter in half so this one is shorter than I made it, but the next chapter is longer I assure you lol. Review pls :) Hope you enjoy ;)**

"Oh no! This can't be happening!" Bree shouts, tears forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean? Isn't this great? Your gonna have a kid!" Caitlyn shouts happily, rubbing Bree's shoulder.

"I know, but Chase doesn't want kids!" Bree says, pacing around the private CVS bathroom.

"Well too bad for him," Caitlyn shrugs, "How are you gonna tell him?"

"I don't know, but for now on we are going to keep it a secret," Bree announces sternly, knowing Caitlyn has serious trouble keeping quiet.

"Ok. Ok I got this!" Caitlyn coaches to herself.

"Let's go back to my house, everyone is probably wondering where we went," Bree tells, dragging Caitlyn to the car.

When they reach the car, Caitlyn immediately starts driving, being extra carful, with a now-pregnant girl in the car. Bree, on the other hand, was silent, a million thoughts going through her head.

What if Chase hates me? What if he leaves me? Mr. Davenport is probably going to kill me, I'm only 17 for gods sake! How am I going to tell everyone? What's going to happen at school? We were already so good at keeping the marriage hidden, they are obviously going to notice my baby bump. What if I'm a terrible mother? I'm so scared.

Before Bree could think of more terrible situations, she was pulled out her thoughts when Caitlyn opened the door signaling they were back at the Davenport Mansion. Slowly, Bree walked up the, so familiar walkway, and grasped the door. She fumbled with the key, and blankly walked through the doorway. The whole family was surrounding the couch, watching a tv show, but jumped up when they noticed Bree standing near the door.

"Hey Bree, you feeling better?" Tasha approaches.

"I can't handle this! BREE's PREGNANT!" Caitlyn yells before sprinting out the door and driving away at lightning speed with a "screeeech" of her car.

"Is this true?" Mr. Davenport asks, though his voice sounds like it's going through so many emotions.

"Yeahhhhhh," Bree sighs, looking down.

"Well congratulations," Mr. Davenport announces, his voice actually sounding happy.

"You guys aren't mad?" Bree whispers.

"Not really, I kind of figured it would happen, but I just didn't think so soon." Mr. Davenport says.

"Congrats Bree," Adam smiles.

"Yeah, Congrats!" Leo adds.

Although they all seemed happy, Bree could tell they still were disappointed, angry, and upset.

But the only one who hasn't said anything is Chase. Getting the hint, the family members, awkwardly, leave the room.

Once the leave, Bree turns back to where Chase was standing, but instead he was bent over, leaning his hands on his knees. His face was getting pale, and he was starting to breathe heavily.


	3. I Just Want my Husband

**Here's chapter 2! Hope you enjoy, Review pls :D**

 **Stardust16** **: Thanks and here's your update! :)**

 **ByEmiWithLove** **: Thanks and here ya go! :)**

"Chase, are you ok?" Bree asks concerned.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine, just a little shocked maybe."

"Are you happy?" Bree asks, scared.

"Uhhhh...I don't know, Bree. You know I didn't really want kids...buuuutttt I guess it does kind of sound exciting, in a way," Chase sighs.

"Omg! Chase!" Bree squeals, happy Chase isn't mad.

"Bree, can you lead me over to the couch?" Chase breathes. That's when Bree notices Chase swaying, and his hand holding his chest.

"CHASE! Are you ok?" She asks, scared.

"Yeah, just my chest hurts. But I'm probably just exaggerating." He mumbles, trying to stay calm.

"Uhhh yeah, but maybe I should get some help, you don't look so good."

"No it's ok Bree, it's probably nothing. My body was probably just overwhelmed from the news and-" But before he can finish, he starts hyperventilating. His body starts to collapse, and his breaths are slow and almost non-existent.

"Ahhhh! CHASE! Somebody help! Not my husband, NOOO, please Chase! Don't leave me, don't leave meeeeee!" Bree shouts, before Leo tackles her onto the couch, backing her away from Chase.

Davenport & Tasha are already down by Chase's side, checking his vitals, and Adam is calling an ambulance. Leo is comforting Bree, while Bree squirms and fights trying desperately to hold her husband in her arms.

"Leo let me go, I need to see him!" Bree shouts.

"Bree, you need to calm down. Chase is going to be fine," Leo instructs.

"Ahhhhhh! Get off of me!" Bree shouts, before biting Leo's finger.

"Owwwww!" Leo screeches.

"Bree, settle down, we can't help Chase when your acting crazy," Mr. Davenport tells her.

"Crazy? Crazy?! Excuse me for acting crazy when my husband-" Bree starts before she passes out onto the couch. That's when Mr. Davenport shows us the syringe he poked her with.

"Donald! What did u do?" Tasha asks.

"I sedated her, she needed to calm down."

Bree P.O.V

Beep...

Beep...

Beep...

Beep... 

I flutter open my eyes, but immediately shut them when my vision gets blasted by a bright, white light. After I few seconds, I open them again, and allow my vision to adjust. When I look around, I realize I'm in an hospital. What? I move my eyes next to me, and notice another white bed with a boy laying on top. Not any boy, my husband. I jump up, but wince when my head starts to lightly throb.

"Bree, your awake!" I turn back to the door and see Mr. Davenport running up to me.

"What...what happened?" I ask, confused to how I got here.

"Bree how about you get some rest?" He says looking guilty. Then, like a tsunami, everything comes flooding back to me.

"You sedated me didn't you?" I ask, trying to not get mad.

"Yeah, sorry. I thought I put a little too much when u wouldn't wake up a few hours after." He apologizes. I roll my eyes.

"How's Chase?" I ask concerned, racing to get out the bed.

"Uhh well, he's alive," Mr. Davenport sighs.

"What happened to him, and don't lie!" I narrow my eyes, threateningly.

"Well the doctors told us Chase has a condition called Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. They did a blood test. They told us he has had this since he was little, but the symptoms didn't develop until he was older," Mr. Davenport informs, his voice cracking at times.

"What are the symptoms?" I question.

"Chest pain, shortness of breath, fatigue, fainting, swelling in the ankles, legs, feet, abdomen, and veins in the neck, coughing or wheezing, lack of appetite or nausea, impaired thinking, increased heart rate, palpitations which is fluttering of the chest due to abnormal heart rhythms, and rarely, death."

"WHAT!" I cry, "but we're supposed to have a baby soon!" I sob brokenly. Mr. Davenport holds me into his chest and let's me cry for a while until I fall asleep.

I just want my husband!

 **Hope it was ok, next chapter coming soon...**


	4. Weak

**Thx for reading, Review :)**

When I wake up, I am laying on Mr. Davenport's lap and we are both sitting on a couch in the room. I quietly, get up without waking up , and feel satisfied when all he does is shift in his sleep. I walk over to Chase's side and grasp his hand in mine. He looks way better then he did...however many days we've been here. His face still looks a little pale, but that might only be me. I notice they've taken him off a heart monitor, which makes me want to jump for joy, but of course I don't. He is still wearing an oxygen mask, which I'm guessing is just for precaution. I look up at his face, and admire the delicacy and gentleness it holds. His facial expression shows bliss, if only his hazel eyes would open and look up at me.

"Love you," I hear Chase whisper, as if one cue.

"Love you more," I smile kissing his cheek.

"Mmmmmm-nnmmm," He disagrees, a smile playing on his lips.

I laugh in response. He shifts over to the left side of the bed, then pats his right side. Smiling, I hop onto the bed and lay down with his. I snuggle into his shoulder like a kitten and stroke his arm.

"You feeling ok?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, just tired and a little light-headed," He sighs, his eyes still closed. I start to stroke his forehead and place soft kisses in his cheeks.

"How's the little one?" He's asks, reaching his hand to find my stomach. I help lead his hand to my still flat stomach and he starts to rub soothing circles.

"Fine, just scared for his daddy," I tell him, acting in a baby voice at the end.

"Well tell him daddy's fine. The baby is my only concern," he states. It's cute how protective he is. But I'm making it my job to protect him.

"Well your my concern as well. And I'm going to make sure your nice and healthy for the little one, so you have to do what I say ok?" I tell him.

"Bree I'll be fine-" He starts.

"No Chase, you don't know that! My friend Caleb died a month ago from the same condition. No one even knew about his condition until it was too late. I don't want that to happen to you, I can't raise this baby on my own. I can't. I need you. I love you," I cry to him.

"Bree, you know I'll always be there for you," He solemnly says, opening his eyes to stare at me. When our eyes lock, we hold each other's gaze for what feels like an eternity, until we end it with a sweet, loving kiss. We end it, and on cue, Mr. Davenport wakes up.

"Chase!" He says, rushing over to us, stumbling still waking up. "Are you feeling better?"

"Much, but I'm just ready to go home," Chase answers, groaning at the end.

"Well after the doctor comes and checks you out, you should be ready to go."

"Great," He says relieved, yawning.

"You hungry?" I ask Chase, after a few moments of awkward silence.

"I don't think so."

"Come on, you haven't eaten in a while!" I push.

"Fine, but I'm not even that hungry," He gives in.

"Just try babe," I whine.

A few minutes later, room service comes in with some food for all of us. Mr. Davenport & I did in, the food actually tasting really good. After I finish, I look over and notice Chase hasn't even touched his food, instead is looking down playing with the tag of his hospital gown.

"Chase you need to eat!" I say which makes him jump and look up at me, "Don't make me feed you!"

"Finnnnneeee," he gulps.

I watch as he picks up a less than a partial of eggs on his spoon, and barely gulps it down. Frustrated, I grab the spoon from his hand and pick up a decent amount of food and scoop it into his mouth. He slowly chews and his face is scrunched up in disgust. I roll my eyes, he's always exaggerating things. After his plate his all finished, I pick up all 3 of our trays and walk them down the hall to the food disposal cart.

When I walk back into the room, Chase is looking down at his lap and his face is pale with a hint of green. Mr. Davenport is looking at his newspaper and doesn't seem to notice.

"Chase you ok?" I ask him.

Without looking up, he slowly shakes his head, his eyebrows scrunching up. This makes me run over and grab his hand. At the sound of me running, Mr. Davenport too jumps up and runs over to us.

"Bathroom?" I ask Chase.

He nods.

Mr. Davenport & I both help him out the bed and we slowly help him limp over to the bathroom. As soon as he walks over to the toilet, he collapses in front and starts throwing up. I sit next to him and start running circles around his back, while Mr. Davenport watches, concerned. After about 10 minutes, I'm pretty sure every little bit Chase just ate is flushed down the toilet and we help him back up. This time he seems weaker, we are more holding him up than helping him walk. Noticing this, Mr. Davenport stops and swoops up Chase, bridal style, and lays him on the bed.

"Thanks," Chase spits out. Talking seems like a struggle now.

"Get some rest," I gently lay my hand over his eyes, making him close them.


	5. BabIES! (Also an update)

**hey guys, here the new chappy! Hope you enjoy, and pls review :) I'm sorry I haven't been updating so frequently, but I really do try. School & Acting have been taking up most of my time, but since holiday breaks are coming up, I should have more time. **

**Love I don't Know: The chapter will be up super soon! I had minor writers block when coming up with more ideas, but I think I've got something going. Dylan (Guest) if you can tell me your what's app number, I can download the app & contact you about the story. **

**When Brothers Fight: This is one of the big chapters so I am taking my time with it to make it good! Should be up this week though.**

 **I am also making a new story using Lab Rats & the Thundermans which I am working on. I am trying to make this one great since this is the first time I'm doing a crossover. This one was requested by RichieRich02. **

**I am thinking about making maybe a one-shot or short story for Christmas, but I don't know. Tell me your ideas about that in the comments. My other story I am thinking about is a story I posted a summary about in my profile if you want to check that out. That one I am SUPER excited for!**

 **Anyway, heres the next chapter, (sorry is short ;( )and check out my other stories as well :)**

~~~~~~~Time Skip (Still Bree P.O.V)~~~~~~~

Today is my visit to the doctor to check on my pregnancy and I'm scared, well I always am. I've been there a few time before for some normal check ups, but today we are going because it's the end of my first trimester. My baby bump is visible, but barely. I am still able to go to school, as long as no one finds out, so the whole family has been keeping it a secret. Lucky for me, Caitlyn doesn't have many friends, so she doesn't go blabbing about my pregnancy to the whole school.

Chase has been admitted out the hospital for more than a month now, and he's already much better. He doesn't really eat as often as he used to, but sometimes he actually does keep down his food, if he doesn't eat too much at one time. He still trains with us, but Mr. Davenport only allows him to train with us for only half the amount of time we train, and he makes him stop if he starts sweating too much. Chase always gets mad, but I calm him down. We haven't really had any missions since, and I'm afraid soon I won't be able to go on any anymore for a while.

Chase grabs the keys and leads me out the door into the car. He starts it up and starts driving at first in silence, until he starts up the radio. Soon, the car turns into a karaoke competition and we start laughing & singing our hearts out.

I don't even notice we arrived, until Chase unlocks the door and steps out. We both hold hands and walk into the building and up the elevator to the 7th floor. Luck for us, there was only 1 person in front of us so we were only waiting for about 5 minutes.

The doctor starts by placing these wires and things in my belly, then poking and prodding. Some things hurt a little so I squeezed Chase's hand as hard as the pain felt, this satisfied me, though I felt a little bad when Chase winced from the strong pressure I was applying when the pain got bad. Lastly, the doctor applied this weird blue goop onto my stomach and started rubbing it around with this weird handle which was attached to a monitor. Less then a few seconds after moving the handle around, we heard a fluttering sound. But it didn't sound like a constant beating, it sounded more like a "th-th ump-ump th-th ump-ump".

"Those are your babies!" The doctor said happily.

"You mean baby?" I correct.

"Nope, your having twins!" She congratulates.

Suddenly I hear clattering behind me, like keys dropping. And I look over quickly to Chase's direction, knowing he's not good at handling emotional situations. But I don't get to see his face as he jolts out the door, leaving his keys & lover behind.

"Chase!" I cry.

Chase P.O.V

I can't handle this. I already was still 'ify' about the pregnancy, but now TWINS?! This is too much to handle! I'm barely 17! How am I supposed to be a good father? I can barely take care of myself. I love Bree with all my heart, but I don't know how I am going to do this.

I snap out my thoughts when I bump into someone and fall backward with a "oof". Before I can apologize, the person lifts me up my my shirt collar and brings me to his face.

"Who are you?" The man huffs, spit flying into my face.

"No one!" I snap, wiping the spit off my cheeks.

"Oh being a smart one now? Ok, maybe we should teach you a little lesson, since you wanna be "smart" around here." We? When I peer over the tall, muscular shoulder of the man holding me, I see 5 other men, wearing all leather with bandana and boots. They are all cracking their knuckles and some are snarling like dogs. I look around, and realize I am in the hood part of mission creek. I never been here, but I do know, whoever goes in, never comes out. And I have the slightest feeling, I'm going to be one of em'.

Remembering the training has taught us, I kick the man in his gut, since he is so tall, and he drops me. I fall to the ground, doing a massive face plant, but I turn around and run for my life. A rush of adrenaline surges through my body and I start to run even faster when I hear 6 heavy pairs of feet chasing after me yelling threats. I am nearing towards the woods, which is the last place I want to visit, so I quickly turn in the other direction, fast enough so the guys don't grab me when I run next to them. After about 3 minutes of running, I hear less and less feet following me, until there is none. I don't stop though, but I do turn around. I start laughing hysterically when I see all 6 guys, half a mile away, panting and laying on the ground covered in sweat. Nearing the doctor's office, I notice my car is gone and I groan. Bree left already, guess I have to walk home.


	6. My Family

**Hey guys, heres the new chapter, hope you enjoyed the last one, next one is a comin'! I am going to post the "When Brothers Fight" finale soon, I'm trying to make it good, sorry for taking long :) But I wanted to thanks some people before you read...**

 _Thanks to:_

 **Paul2351**

 **Daughter of athena 2000**

 **HawaiianChick12**

 **Gabrielbills68**

 _For Favoriting/Following the story_

 _Thanks to_ :

 **Sodaluv8** \- Haha, thanks for reviewing. You'll find out the genders probably next chapter, so keep reading. And I have aunts that are twins, which is pretty cool :)

 **HawaiianChick12** \- Thanks for reviewing, and thanks for the idea, I mentioned your idea in this chapter, but the next chapter is going to expand on that :)

 **Gabrielbills68** \- Thanks for reviewing! And I'm sorry lol, but don't worry, more chapters coming soon! :D

 _For reviewing_

Now the chapter!

When I reach the mansion, I am basically dragging my body up the walkway, and then I remember I don't have my keys!

'Please let someone be downstairs' I plead. Luckily, a few seconds later, the door swings open. Before I can process who it is, I am met by a hard slap in the face. So hard, I fall onto the concrete path.

"Hey!" I shout, without even looking up to see who it is. I start rubbing my cheek and check to make sure all my teeth are in its place. After a full evaluation, I look up to be met by a angry Adam & a foaming-at-the-mouth Davenport glaring at me.

"I can't believe you would do that to Bree," Davenport scolds anger and disappointment.

"Sorry, I was just overwhelmed," I murmur, rubbing my neck and hanging my head.

"OVERWHELMED?! Are you the one that just found out you have to push 2 baby's out? Are you the one who has to suffer for 9 months? Do you have to get bullied by all your friends and have them call you a thot and all these mean names?!" Adam shouts, advancing forward.

"No," I squeak, cowering back in fear.

"You should be ashamed of yourself! You just left her alone when she needed you most! She thought you loved her. Now she feels more alone than ever. You left her, and her friends found out about the pregnancy and the whole school started calling her names on social media!" Adam shouts, angrier than ever, as he picks me up by my shirt collar and brings me close to his snarling teeth. I start sweating and my face is basically begging for mercy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just wanted some alone time to think," I whisper.

"Well now you have a wife, and soon, 2 kids. You lost the privilege for alone time as soon as you walked down the isle," Mr. Davenport sighs, probably thinking about a personal experience.

"Adam, can you put me down now?" I ask sheepishly, trying, but failing to hide my fear.

Adam takes a good look at me, his brown eyes drilling holes into my face, another snarl escaping his gritted teeth. After what feels like an hour, he drops me to the ground. Luckily, I catch myself and run off to the stairs before Adam changes his mind.

When I walk towards Bree & I's room, I hear sniffles and sobbing coming from inside. Unsure what to do, I stand frozen in front of the door. Surprisingly, after a minute, the door swings open and my wife steps out. Her hair is all frizzy, poking up on all sides. Her face looks red & puffy as if she was crying for hours. My thought was confirmed when I see the dried tear streaks staining her face, along with the new ones sliding down her delicate cheeks like lava. Her shirt is lop sided on her skinny frame, and her hands carry a mix of used & fresh tissues, which fall behind her as she walks, leading a trail.

*slap* I get thrown out my thoughts when I land on the ground with a 'thud'.

"Oww!" I yell, massaging my, now, blistering red cheek. Again, I check to make sure my teeth and jaw are in place. Everything's good, except my now bruising cheek. I don't even notice Bree walk past me until I notice her slim figure vanished from in front of me.

"Bree!" I jump up, running down the hall to catch up to her.

"What do you want Chase? What could you possibly want?!" She shouts, turning around with a devilish look on her face.

"Im sorry Bree. I didn't mean to hurt you. It was very selfish of me to run out like that. I am new to this whole thing, and I didn't know exactly how to handle all this. But I now know that running away isn't the way to handle anything anymore, especially since 2 new loves are in my life now. Bree Davenport, will you please forgive me?" I ask, bending down on one knee to mimic the day I proposed.

"Of course, I forgive you, i'm glad you learned your lesson," she smirks.

"Thanks baby," I start advancing to give her a hug but then stop, "maybe you should take a shower and clean up first, you smell like Adam's room & whatever nastiness is rotting in there," I joke.

"Hey!" She shouts, before chasing me down the hallway. We run down the stairs into the living room where she chases me around the couch, then after destroying a few things, we take our playing to the lab. Laughing and giggling, we both run down the stairway and enter near the rock wall. I get an idea, and start climbing the rock wall. I look down for a second and notice Bree is right on my tail, almost to the top. Since I wasn't paying attention, I miss a rock then slip. I start sliding down, taking Bree with me. Mid-air, I flip my body under hers so she lands on me instead of vice-versa. We land, painfully might I add, onto the cement lab floor. When we land, Bree's body lands on my chest, knocking the air out my lungs. Suddenly, all the running and playing catches up to me and I start gasping for air and wheezing. Bree stops her laughing when she notices and rushes to get off of me.

"Omg, Chase are you ok?" She asks, though I barely hear her. Her voice sounds muffled, as if we were swimming in the ocean.

"If fine Bree," I mumble.

Bree P.O.V

"Lets go Chase, how about you rest upstairs?" I ask, fear leaking into my voice.

I look at Chase for an reaction, but his eyes look unfocused, and his breaths come out more ragged. I kneel down next to him and sit him up.

"Chase lets go upstairs," I say, mostly to myself.

Luckily, my husband is light, lighter then he should, so I am able to lift him up and drag him to the elevator as he leans against me.

"Bree I'm fine," he coughs.

"I know Chase, just rest a little. I want you to be healthy for the baby, so I'll take care of you," I tell him in the elevator.

"No Bree, I'm the man, I'm supposed to take care of you. Your the one with twins. I'm practically failing at a father. I wish I didn't have this dumb illness," he mumbles stubbornly.

"That's the thing though, you do have the illness. You can't take it away. Your just gonna have to deal with it whether you like it or not, and I'm going to be here to help you through it. And don't you ever say your a bad father. I know in my heart your going to be the best father to our kids, and there's no doubt about it," I lift up his chin to look in my eyes.

"You know I love you Bree Davenport," he whispers into my neck, pulling me close.

"You know I love you more Chase Davenport," I smirk, pulling him even closer.

"I don't think that's possible," he denies, both of us remembering back to our early days of love.

"And why not?" I play along.

"Because Bree Davenport you make my heart stop...literally," he jokes. We both chuckle, not even noticing when the elevator doors open because we are staring deep into each other's eyes.

"What you guys laughing at?" Leo brings us out of our little moment as he walks over to the couch, buttered popcorn in his hands.

"Nothing, so what you guys doing?" I ask, switching he topic, when I notice the whole family gathered around the couch.

"We decided to watch a movie," Tasha answers sitting down on the left end of the couch next to Mr. Davenport.

As I help Chase walk over, I notice Leo and Adam sitting on the floor, a big bowl of fresh popcorn in between them.

"Mind if we join?" I ask.

"Of course not! We are watching Hunger Games," Tasha informs.

"Great, one of my top 5s," I smile, sitting Chase down onto the right side of the couch, where the couch extends out enough for him to lay down.

Right before the movie starts, I grab a grey throw blanket from the cabinet and settle down next to Chase. I throw the blanket over us and notice Chase's eyes drooping.

"Take a rest," I tell him, confirming he can go to sleep.

He nods, then snuggles into my side. I wrap my arms around him and smile as the movie starts.

~~~~Small Time Skip~~~~

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"

We were all enjoying the movie, until I notice Chase starting to cough. My attention immediately switches to him and I sit him up. After a few seconds his coughing seems to reside, so I lay him back down and continue watching the movie.

Not even 5 minutes later, he starts coughing again, more violently. I sit him up again, but this time he doesn't stop.

"Chase, are you ok?" I ask, whispering because of the movie, when I see him grab his chest while his eyes were still closed.

He shakes his head, a look of discomfort and pain scrunches his face.

"Whats wrong?" I ask, concerned.

"Chest," he mumbles out.

"Chest pains?"

He nods.

"Ill get you some medicine and maybe if you go back to sleep it will feel better," I inform him, pouting with pity, "how bad is it?"

He doesn't answer as the pain suddenly intensifies. He grits his teeth and grabs his chest more forcefully. My poor baby. I snuggle him close, wishing to take the pain away. I feel a tap on my shoulder and look over to see Tasha holding out 2 pills and a glass of water, handing it to me to give to Chase. I look at her with a thankful smile as she goes to sit back down. I open up Chase's mouth and insert a pill into his mouth.

"Swallow it," I whisper it into his ear. After a few seconds, I hear a small swallow & gulp signaling me to place in the 2nd one. I place it in his mouth, then bring the water up to his pink, fluffy lips.

"Thanks," he whispers happily, dosing off again.

Before he fully falls asleep though, he grabs my side and scoots me closer, his arm around my shoulder, then kisses my lips. I notice his eyes fluttering like he is trying to stay awake, so I place a gentle hand over his eyes, signaling him to close them.

Next thing I know, the movie is over and the family goes upstairs to go to sleep. I decide to just lay on the couch with Chase, one because I'm too tired to move, and two I don't want to disturb Chase. Before I fall asleep, I place a hand on top of my tummy and snuggle into my husbands side. My family 3


	7. Sacrifice and Love

**Hewwooo, here's the new chapter, sorry for taking long, but I hope the intensity of it makes up for that :) Thanks, Enjoy, and Review!**

 **Review:**

 **HawaiianChick12- No problem, and thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Casey Storm- Thanks so much, and your right, his family shouldn't be so harsh, maybe we'll find out why in this chapter... :)**

 **Favorite/Follow:**

 **Dirtkid123**

 **DustinHunterPRNS**

 **Caseystorm**

 **Amariep**

 **Thanks guys :)**

Chase P.O.V

The clock read 3:46 when I hear someone jump up and run to the bathroom, again. It's the 3rd time tonight. I've gotten only a total of 4.5 hours of sleep so far. I rub my eyes, yawn, and roll up to the edge of the bed, still half asleep. Sliding on my slippers, I drag myself across the room to the bathroom. I cringe at the disturbing sounds coming from inside.

Walking inside and seeing my wife collapsed in front of the toilet, I dive to her side. I rub comforting circles on her back and sigh when I hear her sobbing.

"I hate this Chasey," she whispers, before throwing up again.

"It's ok baby, it'll be over soon. I'm right here," I comfort.

After an agonizing 10 minutes, she finishes and I wipe her face with water and a towel. Seeing her exhausted state, I swing her into my arms and carry her to the bed.

"Get some sleep," I whisper in her ear. She curls up at my side and wraps around my arm before nuzzling her head into the crook of my neck. Let me enjoy these 2.5 hours of sleep I have left before its time for school.

"Come on baby, it's time to get up," I nudge Bree, who is refusing to get up.

"Mmmmm," she refuses for the 6th time.

Sighing, I groggily get up and drag myself to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

30 minutes later, I'm dressed and my hair is at its usual spikiness. I'm ready to start the day. I step out the bathroom...and Bree is still sleep. Ughhhhhhhh.

20 minutes passed and Bree is now dressed, thanks to yours truly. She stilllllllllll sleeeeeeeeeeepppppppp! Ughhhhhh.

"Bree come on wake up please," I nudge her.

"Mmmmmm," she mumbles. I roll my eyes.

"Tasha!" I yell downstairs.

"Yeah?" She asks when she reaches our room.

"Can you help Bree get ready? I need to get our school stuff together," I sigh, stressfully.

"Ok, but hurry, Adam & Leo are almost ready to leave. And breakfast is on the table, hopefully the boys didn't eat it all already," she says.

I smile in gratitude and run to the lab downstairs.

10 minutes later, I am dragging myself upstairs after getting all our backpack necessities and homework together, as well shoving a worksheet I finished just now for Bree into her folder.

When I reach upstairs, Leo, Adam, and Bree are sitting at the table eating pancakes and talking.

"Hey babe," Bree smiles when she hears me throw down our backpacks on the floor next to the couch.

"Hey Chase," Leo adds, and Adam just waves, still shoving pancakes in his mouth.

"Morning," I say to all of them, walking to sit at the table.

"Wait Chase, did u grab my makeup bag?" Bree asks, as soon as I hop up on a stool.

"Be right bag," I grumble with a fake smile.

Running to the lab, I grab her bag and run back upstairs, fast for a guy who barely got any sleep and is dead tired.

When I go back upstairs everyone is standing by the door with their backpacks on ready to go. So much for the pancakes! Sighing, I grab my bag and sag out the door following them.

"I'm so tireddddddd," Bree sighs, after not even 5 minutes of walking to school.

"Get on," I grumble, standing in front of Bree.

For the rest of the way to school, I carry Bree on my back and her head lays on my shoulder.

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~

"Wake up Mr. Davenport!" I jolt up and scramble in my seat. I am met by the face of my old wrinkly teacher.

"Now pay attention, this is the second time this period!" She yells, hurting my sensitive ears.

"Yes Ms. Harris," I shrink down hearing the class snicker.

Ugggghhhhh, I'm so tired, I don't know how long until I pass out. But when the darkness soon floods my vision, I happily let it take over, I'm too tired to protest.

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~

When I wake up, I notice I'm in the nurses office, laying on a cot surrounded by curtains. Shifting positions, I check the time. Ehhhhh...4th period, I can wait till lunch. I turn back on my side and let my eyes drift close to continue my much needed nap.

"YOU SLUT!" I hear a familiar and annoying voice yell from out in the hall.

"Ewwww Bree, I can't believe you would be dumb enough to get yourself pregnant!"

By the time I hear my lovers name be said, I am dashing out the nurses office, ignoring her pleads of "You need to stay for an examination!". The only examination I need to do, is to see who's messing with my wife.

Of course, Stephanie and her gang.

"I hope you lose that ugly thing," Trent joins in, going to punch Bree's stomach.

At that exact moment, I dive in to stop his fist, before throwing it back at him.

"Watch what your doing bud," I warn.

"Yeah, what are you going to do about it?" He threatens.

"You-" Before I can finish, Bree tugs on my arm and starts her pleas to just walk away.

"This isn't over," I tell Trent instead of disagreeing with Bree.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Chase, we heard you passed out during class, what happened?" Leo asks after a sudden silence among our table.

"Oh, I was just a little tired, nothing big," I shrug, trying to not make Bree feel bad.

"It's because of me, isn't it," Bree sniffles.

"Baby listen to me, I will do anything for you and our baby," I stare deep into her eyes, showing my sincere face.

"Ok," She says wearily, "Love you."

"Love you too," I smile, throwing her imaginary kisses, for the sake of Leo and Adam.

*Bell Rings*

"Ok, see you guys later," we all say throwing out our trays then walking different directions to class.

Still Chase P.O.V

I was in class when I felt a violent vibration in my pants pocket.

I pull it out secretly, and in big bold red letters, 'MISSION ALERT' pops up.

"May I use the bathroom?" I politely ask my teacher.

After getting a nod, I bolt out into the hallway. Bree, Leo, and Adam are already waiting for me. In 2.45 seconds, Bree speeds us to the lab.

~~~~~~~~~~~~At the mission site~~~~~~~~~

"Adam, Go and get everyone out the building. Everyone seems to be on the ground level," I order him.

"Bree, just...stand guard of the room while I figure this out," I inform, trying not to strain her.

After I notice her nod and Adam running off, I turn to the bomb and start deactivating it. Wow, I've never seen something so complexed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few minutes, the countdown finally freezes.

"YES! I got it!" I shout, gaining Bree's attention.

"It's deactivated?" She asks.

"Yup, how's Adam doing?"

"He said he's guiding the last few people out, we should start heading back," She informs.

"Good id-" I freeze.

Tick...tick...tick...tick.

The sound catches the attention of Bree & I and we turn around. My eyes widen in shock.

"BREE RUN!" I scream pushing her forward.

Before the darkness punches me in my face, I throw my body over Bree as an attempt to protect her.

BOOOOOOOOOOM!

Pain, that's the first and only thing I can feel at the moment. My throat is scratchy, and my body feels like pins and needles are stabbing me everywhere. Just let me tell you...it's not a good feeling. Brightness is the first thing and only thing I can see at the moment. When I open my eyes, everything is too bright and blurry, but I keep them open and fight through the pain. Presence, that's another thing I can feel. I can feel a presence around me.

After a few moments of suffering the light, I can finally see clearly now.(..the rain is goneeeeee -sorry I love that commercial lol)

"Chase? Chase?" I faintly hear someone speaking to me.

"Y-y *cough* Yes?" I rasp out, after swallowing a bunch of spikes.

"Are you ok?" I immediately recognize Adam's voice.

"Peachy," I wheeze out. "What-What, What h-happened?"

"The bomb somehow reactivated and exploded when you guys were trying to get out, but I was already outside," He says dully.

"BREE?" I screech raspy.

"Don't worry, she's alright, when the bomb exploded you flipped yourself over her which prevented any injuries besides a concussion from when she hit the ground. They checked and her baby is ok, a little weaker, but ok."

"Oh no!" I weakly put my hands up to my eyes.

"Chase, I just wanted to say thank you, and I'm sorry," he starts.

"For what?" I ask curiously.

"At first, I was mad about you becoming Bree's husband and everything, it just seemed so sudden. And to be honest, I didn't think you would be able to protect her and care for her. But today, you really showed me something. You risked your life for her, and that means everything to me. So I'm sorry for ever thinking you were incapable and I'm sorry for not seeing you as a brother before. I love you Chasey."

"Oh Adam, that means a lot. Thanks, and I love you too, Adee."

He chuckles a little.

"Adam do u think you can take me to see Bree?" I ask after a few minutes.

"Chase you should not be getting out of bed," he warns. "You have a hemorrhage, a broken rib, and a minor concussion. Plus the doctor said you would be incredibly weak, with your injuries and the heart condition."

"Adam, take me to Bree please," I ask again, emotionlessly.

"No Chase I won't," He refuses.

"Please Adam, I need to see my wife!"

"Ughhhhh...fine," he pouts, "They said you would need a wheelchair, but they just haven't brought it yet... Probably because your not supposed to get out of bed! Oh, and you better hurry, the nurse doesn't know your fully awake yet, so she took out the tube in your throat, but went to get a oxygen mask. Better hurry before she comes back."

I weakly try to move my legs over the side of the bed, but after a few fails, Adam helps me sit.

"Want me to carry you little bro?" He asks.

"I got it Adam."

Before he pulls me to stand, he goes over to the table and places some socks on my feet. Then he pulls me up, but holds me because my swaying is very evident. After a minute of trying to calm my dizziness, I decide to start walking, with Adam holding my arm. After several minutes of falling and losing my footing, I am walking out the door, managing almost by myself.

When we see the coast is clear, we start walking to the elevator, which is luckily at the end of the hall.

The more we walk, the more my body feels weaker and my lungs feel hot and burning.

I start loosing my footing, and my breaths become heavier, but I keep trudging on. I look up, only a few feet away until i can take a quick break.

"Your doing good Chase, we're almost there," Adam encourages.

I start slouching over, and most of my body weight is leaning on Adam. By the time we are inside the elevator, I am leaning on the railing, and my head is on Adam's shoulder. My breaths are heavy and quick, close to hyperventilating. Ding! Ughhhhh!

I grab for Adam's arm as I take my first step, and he wraps his arm around my waist for more support. I feel lightheaded, everything starts spinning, and my knees feel very weak.

"A-Adam *cough*, I don't think I can *cough* go much- *cough* *cough*," luckily my brother understands and swoops me up in his arms, holding me bridal style.

"I got you Chasey," he smiles, as I get comfortable and try to even my breaths. I close my eyes in deep concentration.

When I hear someone yell "CHASE!" I instantly jolt open my eyes again. Adam also places me on the ground, which I realize we are in another room.

"Your not supposed to be up! Your supposed to stay in bed Chase! Adam, why did you let him come here, without doctors permission I'm guessing?!"

But I tune all that out, as I turn and see my angel on the bed.

"Bree," I breathe, holding her bedside railing and slowly trudging over to her.

I rub a delicate finger over her soft cheeks, and smooth out her silk chocolate hair. I sigh in relief seeing she's ok.

"They put her in an artificial coma to make sure the baby is ok and to check her out," Mr, Davenport informs, coming stand beside me.

"Thank you Chase. For protecting her, no matter the consequences," he smiles, pulling me into a hug.

"No problem, dad," I smile.


	8. Home

**Sorry this chapter is gonna be kinda short. I have the other part to this chapter, but I don't like it so I'm gonna change it a bit, but it should be up by the end of this week. The next chapter to "Love I Don't Know" will prob be up by tonight, or sooner. Here's your update DirtKid123! Enjoy, and Review! Oh and thanks Susz for telling me about the glitch.**

 **Thanks:**

 **NickyReader1 -Fav &Follow**

 **Brianna239 -Fav**

 **LabRats280 - Fav &Follow**

 **Eline Elisabeth Jackson -Follow**

 **Enjoy!**

Today was the day they let us go home. They brought Bree out the coma yesterday, which was pure excitement for me, while both of our concussions have healed, the set my rib, and they brought the baby's health back up with lots of rest and fluids.

"Ready to go Chase?" Adam and Leo appear in the doorway, both helping wheel in the wheelchair.

"Yes, finally!" I sigh.

Leo pulls the wheelchair up to my bedside, and Adam helps me up and into it. Let me just mention, I hate wheelchairs. Hopefully I won't be in it for long. But the bright side is, Mr. Davenport got me a blue one, so that's good.

I meet up with Tasha, Bree and Mr. Davenport in the hallway as Adam and Leo fight over who gets to push me.

"Ready to go guys?" Tasha asks, switching places with Mr. Davenport in pushing Bree's wheelchair.

"Yup," Bree and I answer at the same time.

We both hold hands as they wheel us side by side out the crappy hospital and into the parking lot. When we reach the car, Tasha helps place Bree in the car before giving the wheelchair back to the hospital. A nurse comes out and helps me get into the car, along with an oxygen tank, connected to the nubs sticking out my nose, dang hemorrhage! Mr. Davenport puts my new wheelchair in the trunk, and starts driving home.

When we reach home, Adam and Leo both bolt out the car, pushing each other to the truck, grabbing out my wheelchair.

"It's my turn!"

"No it's mine!"

"You pushed at the hospital!"

"No you did!"

"Guys, STOP ARGUING!" Mr. Davenport yells, frustratedly.

Eventually, they do get the wheelchair out and wheel me inside, along with Bree who I placed on my lap. When I get inside, Mr. Davenport decides to give and Bree a big speech/lecture.

"Bree, I heard what happened at school, so if you want, you can stay home and take online classes," Mr. Davenport suggests.

"Yes, I think that would be best," she agrees looking at me in confirmation.

"And Chase, you could still go to school if you want, but your already the smartest man in the world, and if you do, you have to wait a few weeks until your cleared to go."

"I think I want to go," I nod.

"Ok, in the meantime, you both have to stay home. Chase you have to rest as often as you can. You have pills to take too, 3 in the morning, 4 at night. You also have to use that wheelchair for awhile, and oxygen on at all times. You can do some light training, perhaps by next week. I also have some physical training for you to do for now, once a day. Bree you have to take 2 pills in the morning, and 2 at night. You don't have to be on bed rest or anything, but just take it easy. No missions either. You guys understand?" He informs.

"Yesssssssss," I sigh.

"Good, I'll be in the lab," Mr. Davenport says, walking to the elevator.

Once he's gone, I push the wheelchair to the end of the couch and slowly walk back to the couch, with Bree's help. I plop down and pull her next to me. I pull her legs over my lap and we turn on the tv.

"Hey Chase, can we borrow this for a second?" Leo and Adam both ask at the same time.

"I guess-"

"THANKS!" They both scream, running to the lab with the wheelchair dragging behind them.

Bree and I both chuckle.

"Thanks for saving my life baby," She says solemnly.

"I would take a bullet for you, I love you Bree," I smile.

"I love you more," She smiles.

"Nope, you can't."

"And why not?" She laughs.

"Because, Bree Davenport, you make my heart stop."

 **Thanks for reading guys, this is not the end though. Perhaps it's just the beginning... :) Review, and thanks again! See ya soon :D**


	9. Fire Mission Let's Go

**Hey guys, here's he new chappy, hope you enjoy. Next update should be later next week, if I have time, I will try to update sooner. Thanks for reading, enjoy, and Review!**

 **Thanks:**

 **DirtKid123-Thanks for reviewing and here's your update!**

 **LabRatsWhore-Following**

Mr. Davenport P.O.V

"Come on Chase, just push it a little further," I encourage him.

"I can't, I can't," he pants.

"Chase come on, just pedal a little faster," I sigh.

"Mr. Davenport I can't!" He sighs exasperated.

I watch as his pedals on the exercise bike become slower and slower.

"I'm sorry Mr. Davenport," he sighs, looking down in shame.

"Chase, it's ok! I understand it's hard, just take it slow. It's going to be hard, I know, but I know you can do it. And I know you hate that wheelchair." I smile.

"Ok Mr. Davenport I'll try, but can I take a break? I'm tired," he agrees.

"Sure Chase," I allow, helping him off the bike, and standing him up, leaning on a railing.

"Where's my wheelchair?" He asks confused.

"Just try to stand for a few," I challenge, handing him his water bottle.

He nods, and I stand next to him.

"I'm really proud of the progress you've made Chase. Even for a bionic you've done really good. I mean, you should still be on the oxygen tank for god sake! And here you are a week in without it. At this rate, you'll be better in no time-"

"But that's the thing. I'll never get better. I'll always have this stupid heart condition, always be a weakling, and always be incapable of doing things on my own," he sighs.

"Chase, calm down. You are not a weakling, your one of the strongest people I know. Just because you have a heart condition, don't put limits on yourself. Everything happens for a reason. You will get better, and we are all here to help," I smile.

"Thanks Mr. Davenport," he smiles back.

"I think this is a new record Chase, you've been standing for awhile, try taking a few steps," I encourage.

He nods, and wearily takes a few steps forward, without any help.

"You ok? Do you feel your muscles getting weak?" I ask concerned when I see him sway alittle.

"A little, but I think I'm good," he says, still trudging on.

"Chase, I think you should stop. We'll continue tomorrow."

"No Mr. Davenport, I can do it," he counters, his feet how fumbling.

"Chase, stop," I grab his arm.

"Why?" He asks.

"Chase you had a stroke," I deliver pointedly.

"What? When?" He asks, his widening.

"The heart condition caused you to have a arrhythmias which led to a stroke while you were in the hospital. We didn't want to tell you, but you had to know sometime. But the stroke only caused you muscle weakness, which is good. I'm sorry we didn't tell you. But I don't want you to strain yourself," I sigh, dragging over the blue wheelchair.

"Ok I understand, thanks for telling me," he responds in barely a whisper. Without hesitation, emotionlessly, he wheels himself out the room.

Bree P.O.V

I was in the kitchen talking to Tasha when I hear a crash come from upstairs. Without even taking the elevator, I dash up the stairs and into our room.

There, I find Chase in the middle of the room, his wheelchair flipped over in the corner, and a bunch of furniture crashed under the wall. I watch as he crawls over to the closest item and slams that too into the wall with a grunt.

I look back at my family, excluding Davenport who is in the lab and probably can't hear us. I nod to them, signaling to leave us alone.

"Chase? Chase?" I say, walking over to him.

"Chase stop!" This catches his attention, and he turns around to where I'm standing.

"What's wrong baby?" I ask concerned.

"Nothing! Just leave me alone!" He grunts, frustratedly.

"Chase, don't do this," I sigh. I go over to the middle of the room and, slowly, sit down next to him, my overgrown belly making things difficult.

"Oh Bree," Chase cries, nuzzling his head on my chest.

"I love you."

"I can't do this Bree," he whispers.

"Can't do what Chase?" I ask concernedly.

"You don't deserve me Bree. You deserve a better father to your kid. A healthy, capable, loving, walking husband. I'm a failure. I hate myself," he cries, punching the floor simultaneously.

"Chase, there is no one else in the world I would want to have my baby with than you," I smile, snuggling him closer.

"How can you like me Bree, I'm a nerdy idiot," he sighs.

"I love you Chase. I love your deep hazel eyes, your messy chocolate hair, your peach pale skin, your button nose, your big beautiful brain, your bad clothing choices, the way your face scrunches up when your mad, your determination, your strength. I love everything about you Chase, your such a wonderful person," I smile, playing with his hair.

"I love you too Bree," he looks up at me.

"Now come on, we should go watch a movie!"

"Actually, Mr. Davenport told me he can do a test of the gender of the baby if you want," Chase smiles.

"OMG! Yes, Yes, Yes!" I celebrate, "ADAM!" I call, but not loud enough to aggravate Chase's hearing.

"Whaaaatttttt?" He peeks his head in the room.

"Help Chase, and then clean up this mess," I order.

"What why can't you guys do it?" he frowns.

"Your gonna make us poor, helpless, cripples clean up this big mess?" I pout with my puppy dog eyes.

"Fineeeeee," Adam narrows his eyes at us.

After Adam puts Chase in his wheelchair, I get on Chase's lap, and he pushes both of us into the elevator and down to the lab.

We immediately see Mr. Davenport rushing around the roommate throwing papers around, and multiple screens flashing in red.

"What happened?" Chase and I ask simultaneously.

"One of my off-shore facilities caught on fire and it keeps getting bigger and they can't put it out.

"I might have to send Adam," he bites his lip.

"Helllloooo?! I can help too!" Chase supplies.

"No Chase, it's too dangerous," Mr. Davenport sighs.

"We'll I'm not gonna sit here and watch my brother go by himself and die, I'm going to help!" Chase says, getting up out the wheelchair.

"No Chase," he says pointing a finger at Chase's chest.

"Too bad, I'm going," Chase shrugs, "ADAM, LETS GO!"

"Chase," I frown.

"I'll be back love, don't worry about me, I got this," he smiles heroically.

"What happened?" Adam asks, stepping out the elevator.

"Fire. Mission. Let's go," Chase sums up, stepping into his capsule.

"Him?" Adam mouths to Mr. Davenport.

Mr. Davenport shrugs in response, while scrunching his eyes together with his hand in frustration.

"I have a few teleporters, so Chase, you take one for you guys, and I have one just in case anything goes wrong," Mr. Davenport instructs.

"Hurry guys!" Mr. Davenport wearily shoos them, concern still evident on his face.

"Love you both," I add at the last second.

Adam P.O.V

"So what's the plan? Brilliant Mission Leader Chase?" I smirk.

"Well, I scanned the place and there are people still inside, so we'll both get everyone out then meet up back here so we can put out the fire," he instructs.

"Ok, I'll go to this floor and the top floor, and you just do the bottom floor," I add.

"Ok," he says, doing a 1/3 walk-1/3 jog-1/3 limp to the stairway.

I gave him only one floor because I don't think he'll last that long, or be strong enough to carry all these people. I'm just looking out for him, and Bree would be crushed if he got hurt, so would I.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I finished all my people and am just waiting for Chase to meet me in the spot we decided. He's taking very long, I hope he's ok.

"Adam?" I hear an echo in the stairway.

Chasey! I run to the top of the stairs and see him collapsed onto the railway, panting, trying to climb the rest of the way up.

"I got you!" I announce, picking him up and placing him on the floor when. I reach the top.

"Thanks," he sighs, "Now use your lung capacity to put out the flames, and I'll scan if there are any more people."

I start blowing and watch as all the flames shrink and die out. But soon I hear a crack. I turn around and see a pillar cracking right above Chase's head.

"Chase!" I scream as I push him out the way and let the pillar crush me instead.

"Adam!" Is the last thing I hear before darkness swallows me.

 **Sorry for the cliffhanger...Thanks for reading, stay tuned to find out what happens. Does Adam die? What happens with Chase? Is Mr. Davenport gonna get them in time?**


	10. Amazing

**Hello mates, here's another chapter! Sorry for the wait. For about a week or so I'm not going to be updating as frequently, besides my newest story: Easier Said Than Done. My school doing testing atm, so I might not be as focused. But if I do have time to write, ESTD will be first priority, as that is my favorite story, then Yes, You Killed Him, since you guys seem to like that one, then this story. But don't worry, I WILL update! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Enjoy and Review!**

 **Thanks:**

 **DirtKid124-Haha, don't get mad yet! Just read the next two or three chapters before you kill me! Lol! And here's your chapter, enjoy!**

 **Gabrielbills68-I know -_- Haha, Just kidding, but enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also thanks to all the new Favorites and Followers! Means a lot! :)**

Mr. Davenport P.O.V

I am trying to connect to the security cameras, which is hard because there are so many firewalls.

"Adam!" I hear a voice scream in my ear piece.

"ADAM? CHASE? What's going on?!" I yell nervously.

"A-A-A-Adam" I hear Chase mumble, followed by a thud.

"Chase what's happening? Where's Adam?"

"A-A-Adam," I hear Chase mutter again, followed by another thud.

"A-A-A-Adam."

"CHASE WE'RE ON OUR WAY," I tel him though the ear piece.

I hear another thud and I grab my transporter, and a confused Bree.

When we reach the building, or what's left of it, the scene is terrible. Scorch marks everywhere, piles of ash everywhere, so much for saving the place, we're better off just knocking it down.

"Chase?" I hear Bree ask, still observing the place.

"I-I-I g-got I-it," I faintly hear, followed by another thud.

Bree & I follow the sound to the main room.

I gasp and Bree screams at the sight.

"Chase, WHAT HAPPENED?" I screech, running down next to the pillar crushing Adam.

"A-A-Adam," he sighs. He then stands backwards to the pillar and pushes back, attempting to move the pillar off of Adam, but the weight is too big, and he loses his footing and slips, falling with a thud.

"Chase stop," I order, putting my hand on his shoulder. "Bree call 8-2-1, my bionic hospital.

"I-I can do I-it," Chase insists, shrugging off my hand, then attempting to move the pillar again, falling with a thud.

"CHASE STOP!" I wrap my arms around his waist.

"NO! NO! NOOOOOO! NO!" He screeches while kicking and flailing his arms legs everywhere.

"CHASE CALM DOWN!" I whisper in his ear.

"Chase stop," Bree cries.

"I GOT IT! ITS MY FAULT! ITS MY FAULT! I GOT IT!" Chase screams, wriggling out my hold.

"Chase, its not your fault, calm down. Thats it, calm down," I sooth, rubbing his arm.

"A-A-Adam," Chase whispers, his eyes going wide, "B-Bree?" He whispers brokenly.

"Chase, I'm here," she runs over.

"Take him over there, try to calm him down. I think he's in shock," I instruct to her.

"Chase, can you walk?" I ask him nicely.

He whimpers in response. Instead, I carry him to the side of the room, out of the way as I hear the ambulance coming. Once I put him down, I rush over to Adam, and try to clear a path for the ambulance.

Bree P.O.V

Chase is in shock. I don't even know what happened, I'm trying to process everything. I look next to me at Chase who is visibly shaking and staring at Adam.

"Chase can you tell me what happened?" I ask carefully.

"To A-A-Adam?" He asks, turning his head to me.

"Yes baby."

"I-I was walking...a-and then I h-heard a c-crack. And then h-h-he-," Chase starts sobbing.

"It's ok Chasey, it's ok," I pull him close to me and snuggle him.

"No i-it's n-not, A-A-Adam."

"Chase, Adam is going to be fine. Don't worry, he's gonna be fine," I soothe.

"Bree, is Adam dead?" Chase whispers, eyes glazing ahead.

"No Chase. Adam is going to be fine," I convince, more for myself than my traumatized husband.

"It's all my fault Bree, if I weren't here, Adam would be ok. It's all my fault," he sobs, burying his head deeper in my neck.

"It's boys Chase."

"What?" He looks up at me.

"The babies, they're both boys," I smile.

"Wha-How-What?" He stumbles.

"I love you Chase," I laugh.

"I love you too Bree. I love you so much!" He cries. We both laugh as our tears mix together. We both stared deep into each other's eyes, as if reading each other's minds, not even realizing we were sitting in a pile of rubble in a collapsed building. But it was amazing.


End file.
